Dance with me
by Forget-or-forgive
Summary: AU - Une rencontre entre Regina, professeur de danse dans un théâtre, et Emma, agent de police à Boston.
1. First Met

**Bonjour, bonjour. Me revoilà avec une mini FF de 6 chapitres.**

**Je sais que je dois publier le chapitre suivant de Dessine-moi une famille et je suis vraiment désolée du si gros retard. J'ai eu quelques soucis, un emploi du temps sans dessus dessous et une tonne de travail. Bref ma motivation s'est faite la malle. Du coup, je retente d'écrire, l'inspiration et la motivation vont revenir.**

**Trêve de bla bla, voici la première partie. La FF sera rated M.**

**D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, je recherche une personne pour faire ma béta pour le reste de la FF, sachant que c'est le premier M que j'ose poster, j'aurais besoin d'aide pour fignoler.**

* * *

**First met**

Emma entra timidement dans la grande salle de danse du théâtre. Sur toute la largeur d'un des murs, un grand miroir reflétait son image ainsi que celle de plusieurs personnes. Sur deux autres murs, des barres de danse en bois étaient fixées à hauteur de bassin. Elle se détourna de sa contemplation et vit plusieurs personnes se diriger vers une porte. Emboîtant leurs pas, elle s'y engouffra à son tour. Les vestiaires étaient assez grands pour une quinzaine de personnes. La blonde prit la direction d'un des bancs, posa lourdement son sac dessus et toutes les têtes se retournèrent sur elle. Elle leur renvoya un sourire maladroit et ses joues s'empourprèrent.

Afin d'éviter de se faire remarquer une seconde fois, elle ouvrit délicatement son sac et en sortit sa tenue, composée d'un leggings noir et d'un long t-shirt bleu. Se tournant dos à ses partenaires, elle se changea rapidement. Une fois prête, elle rangea ses affaires de ville dans son sac, sortit sa bouteille d'eau et retourna dans l'autre pièce. Elle se dirigea vers les bancs pour y poser ses affaires quand la porte du studio s'ouvrit, ce qui fit cesser le brouhaha qui régnait jusqu'à présent.

« Bonjour, mesdemoiselles, » après une courte pause, la personne reprit « Messieurs. » Aucun bruit parasite ne se fit entendre.

Emma se retourna alors et eut un moment d'arrêt face à la beauté de la femme qui était apparemment son professeur. Une petite brune à la peau halée et aux cheveux tombant sur les épaules, un regard chocolat hypnotisant, des lèvres pulpeuses et des formes harmonieuses.

Leurs regards se croisèrent puis la brune pivota pour aller déposer ses affaires sur une chaise à l'opposé. Le cliquetis de ses talons résonna doucement sur le parquet puis s'arrêta. Captivée par la démarche élégante et gracieuse de la brune, elle sursauta quand cette dernière brisa le silence.

« Bienvenue à ce premier cours de danse contemporaine. Je suis Madame Mills, votre professeur pour cette année… Nous allons commencer ce cours pas un échauffement puis je vous apprendrais quelques bouts de chorégraphie. » Sa voix était posée, sûre et les autres élèves opinèrent de la tête.

Le professeur se plaça dos au miroir et tous se positionnèrent face à elle, la blonde les imita, prenant une place au fond. Par la diagonale, elle avait une vue parfaite sur la silhouette de la brune.

Sa voix s'éleva une nouvelle fois lorsqu'elle expliqua les mouvements à faire en même temps qu'elle les faisait. Emma était tellement captivée par l'autre femme qu'elle ne détourna pas son regard.

Lorsque l'explication fut finit, Madame Mills indiqua que l'enchaînement de l'échauffement allait ensuite être effectué en musique. Elle se dirigea donc vers son baladeur posé sur une station et Agnes Obel résonna dans la salle.

La brune sourit à Emma dans le miroir, lorsqu'elle vint se replacer de dos.

Une fois l'échauffement répété 3 fois, la brune leur montra la petite chorégraphie à apprendre. Les pas étaient gracieux, légers, comme si elle marchait sur un nuage. Sans bruit, elle descendait au sol puis remontait, comme si tout était si simple. Emma était admirative.

Emma Swan était une jeune femme de 28 ans et sa maladresse lui avait joué quelques tours dans son métier. Depuis maintenant 6 ans, la blonde était policière à Boston. C'était sa colocataire et meilleure amie, Mary Margaret, qui l'avait poussée à s'inscrire à ce cours. Elle ne comprenait pas en quoi un cours de danse contemporaine allait l'aider à « soigner » sa maladresse alors elle avait refusé plusieurs mois durant. C'était sans compter sur l'appui de son collègue, et accessoirement petit ami de sa colocataire, David. Résignée, elle s'était donc inscrite afin de leur prouver qu'ils avaient tord. Sortant d'une relation difficile avec son ex-petite amie, elle n'avait rien à perdre. Il lui fallait un nouveau départ, et ce cours changerait son rythme de vie.

Nouant ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval basse, la chorégraphe se plaça dos aux élèves afin de leur montrer la chorégraphie. Elle avança, recula, roula au sol avant de faire quelques enchaînements, le tout sous le regard choqué d'Emma. Les pas étaient beaux et faciles et à coup sûr la blonde allait les massacrer. Un fin sourire vint étirer ses lèvres à cette pensée.

Encore une fois, l'agent de police se plaça au fond de la salle. Elle voulait à tout prix qu'on ne la remarque pas. Ensemble, lentement, tout le monde imita les pas du professeur, coordonnant bras et jambes. Comme elle l'attendait, Emma se perdit dans des pas, ne comprenant pas comment les effectuer. Elle s'arrêta donc et se focalisa sur la silhouette de la brune. Cette dernière releva la tête et sourit, sans toutefois s'arrêter dans son mouvement.

Tous recommencèrent l'enchaînement et Emma se débrouilla pour rattraper les autres dans son retard. La brune continuait de leur donner des indications afin de devenir plus précis dans les pas et les temps. De temps en temps, elle s'arrêtait pour les regarder faire et son regard tombait sur la policière qui avait bien du mal. Mais elle ne dit rien.

Au bout d'une demie heure, Emma, fière, sourit. Elle avait réussi à faire la chorégraphie, sans se tromper ni sauter de pas. Il faisait chaud et elle était essoufflée, mais elle se replaça à sa place afin de recommencer l'enchaînement.

« Messieurs, Mesdemoiselles, le cours d'aujourd'hui est fini. Merci d'être venue et j'espère que je n'ai donné à personne l'envie de fuir… » Elle balaya la pièce du regard. « Je vois que certain d'entre vous on déjà dû pratiquer de la danse. J'espère vous revoir tous la semaine prochaine à la même heure. Bonne soirée. »

Tous prirent le chemin des vestiaires pour se changer et Emma se dirigea vers la brune après avoir pris son sac.

« Madame, je ne pense pas continuer ce cours. » La brune ne dit rien. « A vrai dire, ce sont des amis qui m'ont poussé à venir… Et… Enfin vous avez vu ! Je ne suis pas faite pour ça… » Elle fit une grimace tout en disant cette phrase. « Encore, je ne suis pas tombée, c'est un miracle ! … Enfin bref, je m'égare…Je voulais juste vous prévenir, par simple politesse. » La danseuse ne dit toujours rien et cela mit mal à l'aise la blonde. Elle lui sourit une dernière fois avant de tourner les talons pour se diriger vers la sortie.

« Revenez demain soir, ici même, à 18h, Miss Swan. » elle déclara simplement avant que l'autre femme ne sorte de la pièce.

Emma se retourna et parut surprise face à l'appellation. Puis, sans même répondre, elle passa la porte.

* * *

**J'ai choisi d'articuler l'histoire sur la danse parce que je fais moi-même de la danse contemporaine depuis 6 ans. Du coup, tout est du réel et du vécu… Enfin, peut-être pas dans le dernier chapitre. AHAH (puis faut avouer que le tableau me plaisait tellement !)**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé.**


	2. Customized course

**Bonjouur ! Me voilà donc avec la suite.**

**Je suis très heureuse de toutes les reviews que j'ai eu pour le premier chapitre ainsi que les fav et follow. C'est énorme ! Alors mille fois merci !**

**Hmm et il y aura sûrement un peu plus de chapitres que prévu. 6 sont écrits, mais je vais devoir en rajouter un + un épilogue :) **

**Je pense avoir répondu à tous en MP, je réponds maintenant aux Guests.**

**SwanqueenRaven : J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.**

**mary : Effectivement, je fais de la danse. Et j'espère réussir à vous faire apprécier ce qui me passionne. Donc voici la suite.**

**SHana : Oh, c'est génial de voir quelqu'un qui fait la même chose que moi ici :D Bon du coup, ça met une petite pression supplémentaire ! Et je partage ta déception, j'aimerais aussi avoir Regina en tant que prof... Hm hmm (quoi que ma prof est à damner aussi!). J'espère que tu aimeras autant cette suite.**

**Ensuite, il y'a un guest qui a juste laissé un "c nul". Toute critique est acceptée, qu'elle soit positive ou négative. J'aime avoir l'avis des lecteurs pour améliorer ma plume. Cependant, un avis, il faut l'argumenter et pas seulement dire que c'est nul. Donc, cher guest, si tu repasses par là, explique moi pourquoi c'est nul.**

**Sur ce, Enjoy ce chapitre.**

* * *

**Customized course**

Le soir même, Emma avait raconté le cours à sa colocataire, omettant de lui dire que Madame Mills lui avait demandé de revenir le lendemain. Elle savait qu'en le lui disant, sa meilleure amie allait la mettre en garde ou la charrier puis en informer David.

Avant de s'endormir, elle avait pensé à cette femme mystérieuse. Pourquoi lui avoir demandé de revenir le lendemain ? Elle avait bien vu qu'elle était en difficulté lors du cours. Dans quel cours allait-elle la basculer ? Et devait-elle vraiment y aller ?

Cette femme qu'elle n'avait vue que deux heures l'intriguait et l'attirait. Jamais elle ne cacherait ce qu'elle était. Elle en était fière et se moquait des préjugés et des remarques. Au vingt-et-unième siècle, tout le monde devrait pouvoir vivre comme il l'entend, sans se préoccuper des voisins.

Finalement, après sa journée de travail elle avait décidé de se rendre au cours de Madame Mills. Avant de se rendre au théâtre, elle était passée chez elle afin de prendre une douche et des affaires confortables pour la danse. Elle se rendit à pied au bâtiment qui ne se trouvait qu'à dix minutes de chez elle.

Avec quelques minutes d'avance, elle se retrouva devant la porte entrouverte du studio. D'un pas hésitant, elle se rapprocha et passa la tête dans l'entrée. La brune lui tournait le dos et dansait en musique, ne se doutant pas qu'un spectateur l'observait. Emma resta quelques secondes, voire quelques minutes à la contempler. Regardant l'heure sur son téléphone, la blonde se décida à interrompre l'autre femme d'un raclement de gorge.

« Hmm… Les autres devraient arriver, vu l'heure… » Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se retrouva intimidée devant le regard du professeur qui venait de se retourner face à elle, plongeant son regard dans le sien. « Excusez-moi, Madame. » fut tout ce qu'elle put rajouter.

Relevant un sourire, la brune ne dit rien l'espace de dix secondes.

« Les autres ? … Il n'y a pas de cours aujourd'hui… » Lui répondit-elle, s'approchant.

Emma déglutit. Pourquoi était-elle là alors ?

« Vous ne m'avez pas faite venir ici pour que j'aille dans un autre cours, Madame ? » De la surprise se mêlait à l'exaspération dans sa voix.

« On va commencer l'échauffement, si vous le voulez bien. » et elle se dirigea vers le poste de son baladeur pour changer de musique.

« Euh, je dois me changer d'abord. » elle prit la direction du vestiaire mais la porte était fermée.

« Il n'y a que moi ici, vous pouvez vous changer dans le studio. »

Elle se tourna face au mur et se changea aussi rapidement que la veille, sous le regard de la brune. Après une grande inspiration, elle pivota face à l'autre femme et la rejoignit. L'intimidation initiale reprit possession d'elle. Dieu que cette femme était belle.

Ensemble, elles commencèrent l'échauffement une première fois. La seconde fois, Emma le fit tout seul pendant que la chorégraphe observait son positionnement. Assise sur ses fesses, les jambes écartées et le haut du corps vers l'avant, elle sentit une main se poser au niveau de ses reins. Automatiquement, elle se crispa tandis qu'un frisson la parcourut. Quelques instants plus tard, une seconde main vint se positionner sur le bas de son ventre et une pression de la première se fit sentir.

« Vous devez étirer le dos… Voilà, là il est placé correctement pour éviter de vous faire mal. » Souffla-t-elle derrière sa tête.

Aussi soudainement qu'il était venu, le contact disparu. Le corps d'Emma, à ces endroits-là, devint froid, la chaleur de ses mains lui manquait déjà. La brune lui indiqua ensuite de continuer l'échauffement et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour pouvoir réfléchir de nouveau.

Le même scénario se répéta lorsqu'elle se mit en position pour faire travailler les abdominaux. Le dos ancré dans le sol, les jambes relevées formant un angle droit, les épaules décollées du sol et les bras tendus parallèlement au buste, la brune vint placer sa main sur le ventre de l'agent de police. Encore une fois, ce contact l'électrisa.

« Rentrez votre nombril mais ne faites pas dos plat, il doit y avoir un espace entre votre dos et le sol. Il faut faire travailler les abdos sans cambrer le dos. » sa voix était douce encore.

La respiration coupée un bref instant, elle suivit les indications de la danseuse. Calmement, elle inspira et expira sur trois temps, tout en agitant frénétiquement les bras de haut en bas. Les doigts de la brune étaient toujours en contact avec son ventre sans aucune gêne ressentit.

Le regard de la brune vint se poser sur ses lèvres un court instant puis se détourna, emmenant par la même occasion la main. Un silence inconfortable les étreignit, la musique s'étant tu. La blonde chercha le regard celui de l'autre femme en vain.

Une fois le malaise passé, le professeur lui demanda d'exécuter la chorégraphie de la veille pour corriger les problèmes. Quelques fois, leurs regards se croisaient et un moment d'attente s'en suivait. Emma n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre le comportement de la jeune femme. Une fois que la brune eut fini de lui indiquer les améliorations de position dans les pas de la chorégraphie, elle lui indiqua qu'elles en avaient fini pour aujourd'hui.

La blonde ramassa ses affaires et s'approcha de l'autre femme.

« Donc, je suis capable de rester dans ce cours ? … » Aucune réponse de la part de la chorégraphe. « Je serais là mardi prochain dans ce cas. » elle lui renvoya un sourire avant de se retourner vers la sortie. « A mardi, Madame Mills. »

« Regina. » fut tout ce qu'elle lui répondit.

Emma s'arrêta de marcher.

« A mardi, Regina. » puis elle s'en alla pour de bon, laissant la petite brune seule dans le studio.

* * *

**C'est tout pour aujourd'hui, le prochain chapitre arrivera jeudi. Les chapitres sont de plus en plus longs après celui-ci.**

**Hâte de lire ce que vous en avez pensé. **


	3. Another part

**Hey bonjour, comment ça va vous ? **

**Encore une fois, un énorme merci aux lecteurs ! Ça me fait plaisir et me motive à bien relire et corriger cette FF (et peut être la poursuivre, qui sait?)**

**Beautiful Regina : Oai nan mais je crois que si on avait toutes Regina en tant que prof, on ferait pas beaucoup de danse.. Hm hmmm ! **

**Guest x2 : Voilà la suite, j'espère que vous aimerez également. **

**Je vous retrouve en bas donc.**

* * *

**Another part**

Le mardi suivant, Emma arriva un peu en avance au cours mais il n'y avait aucune trace de Regina. Poussant la porte, elle entra dans la salle pour aller se changer dans les vestiaires et les autres élèves arrivèrent juste après qu'elle se soit changée. Elle sortit de la petite pièce pour rejoindre la salle de danse et poser ses affaires sur le banc.

En arrivant, le professeur lui sourit et alla se positionner pour commencer le cours. Comme la semaine précédente, un échauffement suivit d'une nouvelle chorégraphie se succédèrent. La blonde avait encore quelques difficultés à assimiler les pas et la technique qu'il fallait pour certains. Du mieux qu'elle put, elle suivit les autres danseurs dans la chorégraphie.

A la fin du cours, Emma était la première à être prête pour partir, n'ayant que sa veste de cuir rouge à mettre et prendre son sac.

« Miss Swan, pouvez-vous attendre, j'aimerai vous dire quelques mots ? »

A cette question, la policière fronça les sourcils et acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le banc et attendit que les autres personnes ne quittent la pièce. Une fois fait, la danseuse s'approcha d'elle.

« Comme la semaine dernière, pouvez-vous venir demain à 18h ? »

« Vous allez faire ça à chaque nouvelle choré ? » Elle se doutait qu'elle allait lui demander ça, mais elle était quand même surprise.

« Si vous ne savez pas reproduire ce que je vous demande, qui est basique somme toute, vous ne réussirez pas à suivre par la suite lorsque l'on montera une vraie chorégraphie. Je vous laisse le choix. »

La blonde la toisa un petit moment. « Regina, vous donnez des cours particuliers à tous vos élèves en difficulté ? »

Avec un sourire en coin, la brune lui répondit. « Vous êtes la première à en éprouver. Et pourtant, cela fait huit ans que j'enseigne la danse ici… » Le ton était calme mais Emma ne sut décrypter le sens caché. Etait-elle si maladroite ?

Le lendemain soir, elle se rendit à son cours particulier avec son professeur. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte du studio, celle-ci était fermée à clé. Elle patienta alors quelques secondes avant d'entendre les claquements de talons de l'autre femme. La frôlant, la brune vint ouvrir la porte et attendit que la blonde n'entre.

Comme à leur dernière séance, elle se dirigea vers le banc et se changea rapidement face au mur.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle aperçut la silhouette de la danseuse, seulement couverte d'un legging noir et d'une brassière de sport. La blonde ne put détacher son regard du ventre plat et musclé de Regina. Sa peau tannée magnifique l'attirait. Quand l'autre femme se rapprocha d'elle, sans ajouter de t-shirt, la mâchoire de la policière faillit se détacher. Le cours allait être difficile aujourd'hui. Savait-elle l'effet que son corps avait sur elle ? Sûrement pas, sinon elle ne jouerait pas avec le feu comme ça.

Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir besoin de s'échauffer étant donné qu'elle avait soudain chaud. L'agent de police eut tout le mal du monde à se concentrer sur ses mouvements lorsque la brune se plaça devant elle, sur sa droite, afin qu'elles commencent l'échauffement. Dans le miroir de la pièce, elle put voir le sourire amusé de la brune.

La musique lancée, elles commencèrent l'échauffement. La vue sur le corps de la brune était loin de lui déplaire. Néanmoins, elle redoutait le moment où elle devrait effectuer la chorégraphie. Si la brune n'avait le malheur ne serait-ce que de la frôler, elle ne savait pas comment elle allait réagir. Rien que le sens de la vue la mettait dans tous ses états, si on y ajoutait le toucher, la policière serait perdue.

Effectivement, lorsque le moment de reproduire la chorégraphie de la veille arriva, le sourire carnassier de la chorégraphe ne la rassura pas. Mais comment faisait l'autre femme pour tenir ?

Se plaçant face au miroir, les deux jeunes femmes débutèrent la chorégraphie. Emma essaya du mieux qu'elle put de placer son regard comme celui de l'autre femme. Ses pas étaient loin d'être gracieux comme ceux de la brune, mais elle réussit à finir la chorégraphie.

Une fois finie, Regina s'approcha d'elle afin de lui dire ce qui n'allait pas dans son dansé. Elle lui remontra plusieurs fois l'enchaînement tout en lui expliquant les problèmes qu'elle avait aperçu chez son élève.

La blonde se mit dans la position de départ, droite mais pas rigide, les jambes ouvertes largeur bassin et le regard droit devant. Elle avança lorsque son professeur le lui dit et continua la chorégraphie. Lors de la roulade arrière sur une épaule, la brune l'arrêta en posant sa main sur son dos. Automatiquement, le contact électrisa la blonde.

« Attendez, on va décomposer le mouvement ensemble. » Rapidement, elle vint se placer à côté d'elle dans la même position. Une fois qu'elles furent toutes les deux assises, les genoux relevés elle continua. « Quel est votre pied d'appel ? … Bien. Maintenant, quand vous allez pour faire la roulade arrière, vous allez lever et envoyer en premier votre jambe droite. En même temps, vous allez rouler sur votre épaule droite. » Elle lui montra une fois et revint en position initiale. « Maintenant, pour vous lever après la roulade, ce ne sont pas vos genoux que vous posez, mais vos orteils délicatement et après vous pourrez vous lever en poussant sur le sol. »

Ainsi, Regina lui montra, effectuant les pas à la perfection, sans aucun bruit.

« D'accord… Ca ne doit pas être si difficile. » Elle ajouta, avec un sourire.

« Je vais le refaire avec vous. Jambe droite, épaule droite. On arrivera dans la même direction. »

Espacées d'un mètre l'une de l'autre, elles se lancèrent ensemble lorsque la professeur commença le décompte des temps.

Toutes les deux posèrent le dos au sol, lancèrent la jambe droite puis roulèrent. Au lieu d'arriver à sa place, Emma roula en angle droit et ses pieds atterrirent au milieu de ceux de la brune. Toutes les deux se relevèrent et l'enchevêtrement de leurs jambes les fit tomber au sol.

C'est la chorégraphe qui se releva la première, se massant la fesse. Elle tendit ensuite une main à la blonde et celle-ci l'agrippa avant de se relever. Pour s'excuser, elle lui envoya un sourire gêné.

« C'est pas grave, nous allons refaire, je vais vous accompagner dans le mouvement pour qu'au prochain cours vous n'envoyez personne dans le décor. » Son ton était plus amusé que moqueur.

Et ainsi, pendant un quart d'heure, Regina montra à la blonde les appuis à prendre pendant la roulade pour la faire comme il faut. Une fois les directions bien prises, Emma réussit sa roulade, se relevant avec difficulté mais les pas étaient là.

« Je pense que pour aujourd'hui ce sera bon, Miss Swan. » Lui lança-t-elle pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la chaîne hifi pour récupérer son baladeur.

N'en pouvant plus, la policière se dirigea vers le banc, prit rapidement ses affaires et sortit de la pièce en lui lançant un « Au revoir, à mardi prochain. » Elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps dans la même pièce qu'elle, la tension était un peu trop intense.

Elle prit une longue douche froide lorsqu'elle arriva chez elle. En sortant, elle mit son pyjama et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour réchauffer le reste du dîner qu'avait fait sa colocataire. Attendant que la sonnerie du micro-onde retentisse, son portable s'éclaira, affichant un message.

« Rendez-vous demain au Unicorn Queen, 20h. Ne soyez pas en retard. R. »

* * *

**Oui je sais, je m'excuse, encore un petit chapitre mais je vous promets que le prochain sera un peu plus long et intéressant.**

**Je vous dit donc à lundi matin (ou dimanche soir, j'ai une rencontre nationale de danse lundi...donc selon où je suis je posterais).**

**Oh, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et ce que vous pensez qu'il arrivera par la suite, hi !**


	4. Rendez-vous

**Bonjour à vous. Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va, un peu fatiguée mais journée et soirée à danser alors je suis HAPPY !**

**Je vous remercie encore une fois de vos reviews, favoris et follow. Wow ! Je pense avoir répondu à tous en MP, place aux guests.**

**Yaya : Contente que tu puisses visualiser les scènes, c'est plutôt dur à écrire le dansé. J'espère que cette suite te plaira aussi.**

**Guest : merci :) j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi.**

**Beautiful Regina : Merci de me suivre, j'espère que celui-ci sera aussi bien.**

* * *

**Rendez-vous**

Quand elle avait reçu le message la veille elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle avait une idée de la personne le lui envoyant, « R » ne pouvait pas être grand monde. De plus, elle ne connaissait pas le numéro de téléphone, et avec les événements pendant leur cours particulier, l'émetteur ne pouvait être autre que la jolie brune.

Le bar était situé à l'autre bout de la ville. Pourquoi si loin ? La danseuse habitait-elle là-bas ? Ou était-ce pour que personne ne les surprenne ? Il était vrai que même si le cours avec Regina était un cours pour adultes, il devait y avoir la règle du professeur/élève. Un professeur et un élève ayant une relation n'était jamais bien vu.

Toute la journée, elle pensa à la soirée à venir. Bien sûr qu'elle allait se rendre au rendez-vous. Néanmoins, elle ne savait pas comment s'habiller. Devait-elle s'habiller de manière classique ou un peu plus classe ? Et si elle se faisait des films sur la soirée ? Et si la chorégraphe l'invitait pour tout autre chose ? La journée allait être longue.

Bien sûr, elle n'en parla pas à sa colocataire et à son coéquipier. Aujourd'hui au poste, les heures allaient être très longues, si en plus son collègue s'était mis à la charrier et à la tanner sur sa soirée, elle en serait devenue folle.

Non, elle devait au maximum se focaliser sur son travail. A son grand malheur, rien de croustillant ni de bien occupant ne se passa. A la fin de son service, elle rentra directement à son appartement.

« Tiens, t'es déjà là toi ? » C'était sa colocataire, assise à la table du salon, corrigeant des copies d'élèves.

« Oui, ce soir je sors. Il faut que je me prépare. » Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, priant pour que son amie ne pose pas plus de questions.

« Et avec qui as-tu rendez-vous ? »

Elle préféra ne pas répondre et entra dans sa chambre avant de refermer derrière elle. Prenant des sous-vêtements, elle alla prendre une douche dans la salle de bain. Ce moment la détendrait un petit peu.

Une fois sortie, elle se hâta dans sa chambre. Il lui restait un peu moins d'une heure avant de devoir partir pour être à l'heure. Dans sa garde robe, elle sortit un jean slim et un débardeur blanc. Jouer la carte décontractée serait le meilleur plan. Elle se maquilla vite fait dans un make-up nude et arrangea ses cheveux avant de se regarder devant le miroir.

Non, elle ne pouvait décidément pas sortir ainsi ce soir.

Elle se hâta de se changer, enfilant une robe rouge sans manche, cintrée au niveau du ventre et arrivant à mi-cuisses. Autant mettre ses atouts en valeur. Elle couvrit ensuite ses jambes d'un collant noir et enfila sa paire de bottines en daim à talons.

Elle n'avait plus la même allure.

Avant de sortir de sa chambre, elle enfila un blazer noir et une pochette de la même couleur pour parfaire sa tenue.

« Wow, sexy Emma ! » Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus vu sa meilleure amie dans une tenue pareille. « Tu as un rendez-vous avez qui ? Hmm… Et quand tu rentres avec elle, ne soyez pas trop… bruyantes. » Elle avait dit ce dernier mot avec un clin d'œil.

« Mary ! » Elle roula des yeux et sorti de l'appartement, clés en main.

Quand elle arriva au bar, elle était en avance de dix minutes. Cherchant du regard une table un peu à l'écart, elle s'y faufila et patienta, le stress montant avec les minutes qui défilaient. Le serveur était venu prendre sa commande mais elle lui indiqua qu'elle attendait quelqu'un.

Enfin, elle aperçut la jeune femme et examina sa tenue de haut en bas. Définitivement, elle ne s'était pas fait de films sur cette soirée. La brune était très, très, sexy. Avec une robe noire courte avec de fines bretelles, cintrée à la taille et un décolleté outrageusement plongeant, ses longues jambes fines étaient mises en valeur. Perchée sur de hauts talons, elle s'avança vers la policière dans une démarche féline et totalement contrôlée.

« Bonsoir, Miss Swan. » Le ton de sa voix rauque annonçait la couleur.

Cette femme allait la rendre dingue. La pression en elle monta.

« Bonsoir, Regina. » Elle essayait tant bien que mal de garder le contrôle de sa voix.

La brune prit place sur la chaise en face d'elle, sa jambe frôlant la sienne, lui provoquant des frissons.

« Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro de téléphone ? » Emma demanda, curieuse.

Avec un fin sourire, le professeur lui répondit calmement. « Vous oubliez que je travaille au théâtre, j'ai accès aux fiches de mes élèves quand ils se sont inscrits. » Un regard provocateur figea la blonde. « C'était très simple. »

La jeune femme au regard émeraude parut réfléchir quelques instants. « Et vous invitez beaucoup de vos élèves à boire un verre dans un bar ? » A la fin de sa phrase, elle lui lança un regard équivoque.

« Non, seulement ceux avec qui il y a une certaine tension. »

La blonde se figea sur place. La tension allait la consumer. « Et il y en a beaucoup ? »

« Non, vous êtes la première. » Sa voix était suave. Elle était consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur l'autre femme.

« Décidément, je suis la première sur beaucoup de choses. » Un beau et grand sourire fier pris place sur ses lèvres.

« Vous n'avez pas idée, Miss Swan. » Les sous-entendus dans sa phrase allaient la faire dérailler.

Le serveur les interrompit pour prendre leur commande. Emma décida de rester soft et prit un mojito pendant que la brune se laissa convaincre par un verre de vin rouge. Il repartit aussitôt vers le barman.

Les deux jeunes femmes se jaugèrent, n'osant pas prendre la parole de nouveau. De quoi pouvaient-elles parler ? C'est finalement Regina qui reprit la parole.

« Parlez-moi un peu de vous… »

Emma ne savait pas quoi répondre. Que devait-elle dire ? Et surtout, que devait-elle ne pas dire ? Il y avait quelque chose entre elles, mais elle ne sut mettre un mot dessus. Elles se cherchaient, flirtaient.

Elle lui raconta alors son travail, son poste, sa meilleure amie et colocataire. Orpheline, elle oublia d'aborder le sujet même si elle avait réussi à grandir et à construire sa vie malgré son enfance triste et violentée. De même, la blonde n'aborda pas le sujet de son ex petite-amie avec qui elle était restée plus de deux ans, ne voulant pas faire fuir la jolie brune.

Notant intérieurement tout ce que lui disait la policière, la danseuse était attentive. Lorsque la blonde lui demanda de parler un peu d'elle, elle le fit. Elle lui raconta sa passion pour les chevaux et la danse depuis toute petite, lui expliquant qu'elle avait même fait quelques années de la danse avec des chevaux avant de se blesser et de ne plus pouvoir monter à cheval. Ce qui intrigua la blonde est le fait que la vie de la brune semblait vide en dehors de la danse. Elle n'avait aucunement fait mention d'un mari, alors pourquoi s'appelait-elle Madame ?

« Dites, j'ai une question indiscrète… » Regina opina de la tête. « Vous vous appelez Madame… mais vous m'avez dit que vous habitiez seule… » Elle se sentait mal à l'aise d'avoir aborder ce sujet avec elle. Pensant être allée trop loin, elle continua. « Non, en fait… Désolée, je suis curieuse. C'était maladroit de ma part- »

Le comportement de son élève l'attendrit. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en savait rien. « J'ai été mariée, mais mon mari est mort il y a quelques années. Peut-être qu'un jour je vous raconterais cette histoire… »

Emma resta choquée. La brune pensait-elle à plus tard ? Voulait-elle devenir amie avec elle pour lui raconter ce genre de chose intime ?

Un silence inconfortable s'installa. Elles avaient toutes les deux siroté leur verre et avait indiqué au serveur deux fois de leur resservir la même chose.

La brune regarda son téléphone. « Je pense que je vais rentrer, il est déjà tard et je dois être en forme pour la journée de demain… Pouvez-vous me garder mon sac le temps que j'aille me rafraîchir ? » Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce au fond du bar. En entrant, elle souffla et se passa de l'eau sur le visage avant de se regarder dans le miroir.

Une seconde personne entra moins d'une minute plus tard mais elle n'y prêta pas attention. Sans comprendre, elle se sentit attirée par un corps vers l'une des cabines. La porte se referma derrière elle et elle fut plaquée contre. Un corps chaud se colla au sien et ses lèvres furent collées à d'autres. Le baiser était empressé et elle répondit avec ferveur. Les mains de la blonde se baladèrent sur ses hanches avant de faire leur chemin vers ses fesses. La brune décolla légèrement son bassin de la porte et la policière put ainsi poser ses mains là où elle voulait. La jeune femme attira ainsi la brune sulfureuse un peu plus à elle, collant leur corps un peu plus. Des gémissements se mêlèrent à leur baiser enflammé.

Une de ses mains descendit et partit explorer l'arrière de la cuisse pour se faufiler sous la robe. La brune ne portait pas de collants contrairement à elle. Elle put ainsi sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, se délectant de sa douceur. Les mains de la brune s'étaient positionnées sur ses hanches afin de garder le contact de leurs bassins.

Lentement, la policière passa ses doigts sous le tissu du sous-vêtement en dentelle et les déplacèrent vers l'avant. C'était une douce torture pour les deux femmes. Arrivant presque à son but, elle sentit le corps de la danseuse se raidir.

Brisant leur baiser, la blonde lui envoya un regard surpris. La brune paniqua et se dégagea de l'emprise de la blonde.

« Je-Je… je dois rentrer. » Et sans un mot de plus elle bouscula Emma pour pouvoir sortir de la cabine. Sortant rapidement des sanitaires, elle prit son sac à main et sa veste à leur table avant de sortir du bar.

Quelques minutes furent nécessaires à la blonde pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle s'était adossée à la porte, sentant encore la chaleur du corps de la brune pressé dessus.

« Merde ! »

* * *

**Euh, pas taper ? La violence ne résout rien vous savez.. (Gottevil, je t'attends au tournant! ahah)**

**Je ne m'écarte pas du thème, la danse va revenir :)**

**A jeudi donc & n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire vos remarques :)**


	5. Sensuality

**Bonjour à vous ! Vous allez bien ? Je suis physiquement cassée avec les rencontres de danse de lundi et mardi (même qu'on a tout déchiré ! Et même que lundi, aux nationales, on aurait dû remporter les trois prix mais ils ne voulaient pas qu'une choré puisse gagner les trois catégories… bouffons ! Du coup on a eu le prix « Coup de cœur » et mardi, aux régionales, on a eu le prix « Émotion »)**

**Trêve de blabla sur la danse. J'ai à peine vu l'épisode de OUaT hier soir, c'était looooong cette attente !**

**Je vois que le chapitre précédent en a frustré plus d'un… Moh, ça va s'arranger entre les deux ! :D**

**Beautiful Regina : C'est frustrant mais ce sera tellement bon après :p**

**Je vous laisse lire, je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**Sensuality**

Quelques jours plus tard avait lieu le cours de danse suivant. Emma n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de Regina depuis le jeudi soir. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'elle se repassait en boucle les événements avant que la brune ne se soit enfuie. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer. Ce dont la blonde se rappelait parfaitement, c'était le corps très réceptif de la danseuse. Son corps chaud collé au sien et ses gémissements. Tout aurait pu être parfait, si on oublie le lieu bien sûr. Elle ne comprenait pas où cela avait dérapé mais elle était bien déterminée à avoir des réponses ce soir.

Elle prit une douche rapide en sortant de son travail avant de se rendre au théâtre. En arrivant, tous les élèves se dirigeaient vers les vestiaires, elle fit de même. Elle se changea puis ressortit poser ses affaires à l'endroit habituel.

Le cours aurait dû commencer depuis dix bonnes minutes mais la chorégraphe n'était toujours pas présente. Les autres élèves ne s'en inquiétaient pas contrairement à la blonde. Elle fixa la porte entrouverte, espérant voir la brune apparaître d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais rien.

Une autre dizaine de minutes passa et la danseuse daigna enfin se montrer.

« Excusez-moi pour mon retard. » Son assurance était au rendez-vous, malgré une faille qu'Emma su ressentir. Leurs regards se croisèrent une demi-seconde avant que la brune ne détourne le visage.

Lançant la musique, le cours commença par l'échauffement. Discrètement, la chorégraphe jeta quelques regards vers la blonde pendant l'enchaînement.

Elle avait honte de son comportement à la fin de leur soirée. Premièrement, elle n'aurait jamais dû se laisser aller comme ça avec la blonde. Mais ce dont elle était le moins fière, c'était de s'être enfuie au pire moment. Elle en avait eu autant envie que la blonde et elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était partie comme ça, qui plus est, sans payer ses consommations.

Le professeur ne comprenait pas ses réactions depuis qu'elle avait vu la blonde pour la première fois, il y a trois semaines de ça. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'un de ses élèves essayait de la charmer. Plusieurs fois, elle avait remis à leur place des hommes qui flirtaient avec elle. Pourtant, avec cette jolie blonde, elle s'était prise au jeu et réagissait comme une adolescente face à son premier béguin. Et pour elle, c'était pathétique. Approchant de la trentaine, elle ne devrait pas se comporter comme cela, même si cela lui faisait un bien fou.

Ils refirent encore l'échauffement plusieurs fois en musique. La chorégraphe s'était détendue et osait maintenant croiser le regard de la policière sans fuir.

Encore une fois, elle leur apprit une nouvelle chorégraphie. Les pas étaient encore différents mais il y avait toujours les différences de niveaux, de temps et de directions.

La roulade arrière sur l'épaule était encore présente. Bien qu'elle l'ait travaillée une semaine auparavant, Emma eut du mal à la reproduire. Sa distraction lui jouait des tours, elle faillit même se faire un croche-patte toute seule. Regina l'avait bien vu et roula des yeux.

Il restait une demi-heure avant la fin du cours. Une fois que l'enchaînement fut appris par tous, elle décida de leur faire un exercice différent pour préparer le cours suivant.

« Donc, maintenant que vous connaissez trois enchaînements, je vais vous faire faire un exercice différent… » Elle balaya les danseurs du regard. « Bien, je pense que ceux ayant déjà fait de la danse doivent connaître un peu. » Elle s'arrêta un bref instant. « Vous allez vous mettre par deux, vu qu'on est en nombre impair, quelqu'un viendra faire l'exercice avec moi… » Pendant cette phrase, son regard se focalisa sur Emma. « Donc, ce sera un exercice les yeux fermés, pour les deux. Un commencera par faire une forme, n'importe laquelle… N'essayez pas de faire quelque chose d'esthétique ou beau. Ensuite, une fois la pose choisie, l'autre personne devra reproduire la forme… » Elle souriait alors que la blonde pâlit. « Bien entendu, pour cela, vous allez devoir tâtonner le corps de l'autre pour voir comment les membres sont positionnés. Une fois que l'autre aura deviné la pose il la reproduira et la première personne lui dira si c'est bon ou pas. N'oubliez pas, chaque partie du corps compte, jusqu'aux doigts et orteils. Tout doit être bien reproduit. Cet exercice vous permettra de comprendre que chaque placement est important et précis. De plus, il fera tomber les barrières entre vous. »

Intérieurement, l'agent de police pria pour qu'un autre élève choisisse d'être son binôme. Si elle devait faire cet exercice avec la chorégraphe, elle aurait un gros souci. Elle se liquéfia sur place quand tous les élèves se mirent ensemble et qu'elle resta seule. Bon, voilà, elle avait sa réponse. Elle resta plantée au milieu des autres danseurs et c'est la voix de la brune qui la fit sursauter.

« Miss Swan, vous venez ? » Sa question avait été posée d'une voix malicieuse, avant qu'elle n'intime à la blonde de s'approcher.

Leur premier contact les électrisa toutes les deux. Heureusement pour elles, tous les autres élèves avaient déjà les yeux fermés.

« Miss Swan, vous commencez par la forme. »

Prenant une grande respiration, elle réfléchit à une forme qui cacherait les parties érogènes de son corps. Elle s'assit alors au sol, les genoux remontés, la main droite venant se placer sur son genou opposé, cachant ainsi un sein. Son bras gauche vint ainsi cacher le reste de sa poitrine alors que sa main vint se placer sur son cou. Ensuite, elle pencha la tête sur le côté gauche pour masquer l'autre côté de son cou. Normalement, les mains de Regina ne devraient pas avoir un grand impact sur elle.

Elle indiqua ensuite à la brune qu'elle avait fini.

Délicatement, elle sentit les mains de la brune frôler son front puis se poser dessus. Sensuellement, sa main descendit le long de sa joue pour atterrir sur sa main gauche cachant son cou. Elle dirigea sa main toujours plus bas lentement, se trouvant maintenant sur l'épaule de la blonde. Sa main s'adapta aux formes sous sa peau et elle suivit la direction du bras. Du bout des doigts, elle frôla le sein droit d'Emma qui contracta tout son corps. Regina s'en amusa, laissant échapper un petit rire faible.

Elle entrelaça leurs doigts ensemble quelques secondes avant de contourner les jambes de son élève et de se retrouver de l'autre côté d'elle. De son autre main, elle parcouru les jambes d'Emma, descendant par le dessus des jambes puis remontant par le dessous, histoire de s'assurer de la position de la blonde. Ainsi, en remontant, elle frôla, là encore, du bout des doigts, l'intérieur des cuisses de la policière. Son corps se tendit et elle souffla bruyamment. Regina arborait un sourire que l'autre femme ne vit pas.

Il ne lui manquait plus qu'à connaître la position du bras gauche. Tâtonnant, elle alla chercher l'épaule et suivi ensuite la direction du bras, frôlant une dernière fois une partie censée être cachée par la blonde. Comme les fois précédentes, sont corps se figea.

« Regina ! » Sa plainte avait été dite assez basse pour n'être entendue que par la concernée.

« Shhh » Et lentement, elle remontant le long du bras et descendit la main dans son dos arrondi puis, le contact disparut.

Regina imita la position d'Emma avant de lui demander si c'était bon. Heureusement pour elle, le professeur imita à la perfection sa position. Elle n'aurait sûrement pas tenu de sentir une nouvelle fois les mains de la brune caresser sa peau.

Toutes deux se levèrent et refermèrent les yeux afin que la danseuse prenne une position. Contrairement à son élève, elle ne choisit pas de cacher ses formes, bien au contraire.

Elle se mit sur ses coups de pied, les genoux ancrés dans le sol, posa sa main gauche par terre puis poussa dessus afin de décoller les fesses de ses talons. Le dos arqué, elle fit ressortir sa poitrine ainsi que son ventre plat. Son autre bras se colla à son buste. Une fois en position, elle intima à la blonde de s'approcher pour deviner sa forme.

Prudemment, la policière s'approcha d'elle. Tendant son bras, elle fléchit les jambes pour s'approcher du sol. Au passage, elle buta sur le corps de la brune. Elle prit une grande respiration avant de bouger sa main, essayant de deviner quelle partie de son corps elle touchait. Remontant, elle buta sur un sein. Instantanément, elle rougit furieusement alors que la brune sourit. Elle continua son ascension jusqu'à atteindre la clavicule. Suivant les courbes, elle déplaça sa main afin de monter déchiffrer la position de la tête. Elle retomba de l'autre côté et déplaça son corps pour ne pas perdre le contact de leurs corps. Poursuivant pour atterrir sur l'autre clavicule, elle trouva le chemin de son épaule. Lentement, elle suivit le bras collé au buste. Elle finit la descente sur la main de l'autre femme.

Ensuite, elle continua son exploration et atteignit le côté de la cuisse de la chorégraphe. La blonde suivit les courbes et toucha le sol. Reprenant contact avec le corps de l'autre femme, elle chercha l'arrière cuisse du professeur et repris le chemin en sens inverse. Elle buta sur sa fesse, continua son chemin et suivit le dos arqué.

Elle se positionna derrière la brune et déplaça sa main afin de rencontrer le bras gauche. La policière poursuivit et examina la position de la main. Les doigts étaient tournés vers l'extérieur.

L'élève se déplaça une dernière fois pour se positionner à côté du flanc gauche de la chorégraphe. Elle fit le chemin en sens inverse dans son dos et rebuta sur sa fesse avant de continuer son chemin. Son corps s'était réchauffé mais elle ne voulait pas montrer son trouble.

Une fois qu'elle eut imaginé la forme de son professeur, elle brisa le contact et alla se positionner. Comme précédemment, la reproduction était parfaite.

Elles se relevèrent une dernière fois.

La brune reprit la parole, coupant les autres élèves. « Bien, vous avez tous pu faire au moins une fois chacun l'exercice ? » Tous acquiescèrent. « Parfait. Nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui, la semaine prochaine, nous mettrons en scène par groupes les petites chorégraphies… Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée. » Puis, elle pivota et se dirigea vers ses affaires.

Sans un mot, la blonde fit de même et s'en alla. En passant la porte elle lança un dernier regard à la brune qui lui mima de ses lèvres « A demain. ». Emma écarquilla les yeux, le cours allait être difficile.

* * *

**Pour la question : Oui, je l'ai vécu ça. On fait cet exercice tous les ans ! Du coup, on se connaît assez bien oui, y'a pu de barrières entre nous ahahaha !**

**A qui j'ai donné envie de faire de la danse contemporaine ? **

**Donc, prochaine suite lundi qui devrait vous ravir ! Bonne fin de semaine et week-end.**


	6. Duet Dance

**Hello ! Vous avez passé un bon week-end tous ? Pour ma part, hier remise à jour de Game of Thrones pour se préparer demain soir héhé. Double plaisir le lundi soir !**

**Ensuite, je voudrais vous remercier ! J'ai dépassé les 100 reviews et suis pas loin de lâcher une larme ! Je vous remercie mille fois, et j'espère que je n'oublie personne dans les réponses aux reviews. C'est un réel plaisir de lire chaque fois vos réactions.**

**Beautiful Regina : Ravie de toujours te faire accrocher à cette histoire.**

**Yaya : Bienvenue à toi sur cette histoire, contente que l'histoire te plaise !  
**

**Sur ce, je vous retrouve en bas.**

* * *

**Duet dance**

En rentrant chez elle, la blonde prit une très longue douche froide. Elle redoutait le lendemain soir, lorsqu'elle serait seule dans le théâtre avec la brune.

Pourquoi avait-elle un cours particulier ce soir d'ailleurs ? Elle n'avait pas éprouvé de grandes difficultés dans la nouvelle chorégraphie de la veille pourtant. Sa maladresse était simplement due à sa déconcentration. Ses pensées avaient été constamment tournées vers la brune. Cette tension entre les deux jeunes femmes commençaient à lui faire mal. Sentir la danseuse arpenter ses formes la veille avait été une douce torture.

Pendant toute sa journée de travail, elle avait été distraite. David ne s'était nullement empêché de la charrier là-dessus. Mary-Margaret lui avait fait part de la nouvelle possible copine de la blonde. Ils ne savaient pas qui c'était mais en attendant, la policière était constamment dans la lune.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini son service, elle rentra se changer. Elle prit une douche froide et s'habilla directement en tenue pour danser. Quitte à avoir une tension palpable ce soir, autant éviter d'en rajouter une couche.

Elle espérait que la brune soit déjà prête quand elle arriverait alors, intentionnellement, elle se pointa au studio de danse avec cinq minutes de retard. Sachant que la chorégraphe était toujours en avance, celui lui laisserait amplement le temps de se changer.

A regret, lorsqu'Emma se retrouva devant l'entrée de la salle de danse, la brune était vêtue d'une jolie robe rouge arrivant mi-cuisse. Le supplice allait être encore pire.

Elle entra en saluant son professeur et referma la porte. Se dirigeant vers le banc, elle déposa son sac et son cuir rouge. En se retournant, elle se figea quand elle la vit, face à elle, de l'autre côté de la pièce, passer tout naturellement sa robe par-dessus sa tête. Elle se tendit en découvrant la brune seulement recouverte de sous-vêtements en dentelle transparente. Sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, son regard se perdit sur le ventre plat, la silhouette fine et la peau ambrée de la danseuse.

Elle était sûre de mourir dans cette salle ce soir.

Sa mort serait lente et douloureuse. Cela dit, sa dernière vision serait magnifique.

Inspirant un grand coup, elle détourna le regard et ferma les yeux. Mieux valait prendre une double précaution.

En silence, la danseuse s'était habillée et s'était approchée d'elle.

« Emma ? » La voix était grave et la policière fit un bond en arrière, se rattrapant de justesse à la barre de danse. Son prénom prononcé par l'autre femme sonnait différemment et elle aimait ça. Elle en perdait ses moyens, mais elle aimait ça encore plus. C'était comme si cette simple voix était capable de faire vibrer son corps entier dans une douloureuse et exquise torture.

« Reg- Non mais ça va pas de me faire peur comme ça ? » Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa cage thoracique. Cette femme allait être sa mort.

La brune posa sa main sur le bras de son élève et Emma se sentit paralysée. Et quoi ? Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Après la voix venait la sensation de sa main sur elle la douceur de sa peau l'électrisa.

Brisant le contact, la brune se recula et demanda à la blonde de se placer pour effectuer l'échauffement. En silence, elles l'effectuèrent.

S'en suivit la chorégraphie de la veille. Ensemble, chaque pas fut enchaîné. Comme la veille, la tête ailleurs, la blonde se retrouva maladroite, oubliant même certains pas ou les bâclant. Ses pensées étaient focalisées sur la brune magnifique à ses côtés.

« Concentrez-vous, Miss Swan. » Le retour du Miss Swan.

Elle marmonna dans sa barbe mais la chorégraphe n'en tint pas compte.

Progressivement, Emma se recentra sur la chorégraphie et améliora son pas, son tracé et sa précision. Elle fuyait le regard joueur de l'autre femme pendant presque quarante minutes.

Lorsque la brune jugea que la blonde savait parfaitement la chorégraphie et ses directions, elle décida de finir le cours afin de faire retomber la tension qui était progressivement montée entre elle. Le professeur ne le montrait guère, mais leur petit jeu commençait à lui peser. Il était de plus en plus dur de se maîtriser, de se retenir de sauter sur les lèvres qu'elle avait goûtées moins d'une semaine auparavant et dont le goût fantomatique persistait.

Elles se firent face pendant de longues secondes, le temps s'étirant. Une bulle s'était formée autour d'elles. Plusieurs secondes voire des minutes s'étaient écoulées mais aucune des deux femmes n'avait fait un geste ou prononcé un mot.

Aucune des deux ne comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait. Il était indéniable que de l'attirance était présente, elles ne pouvaient le nier. Mais au fond d'elles, quelque chose d'autre attendait, tapis dans l'obscurité. Toutes deux adultes, elles pouvaient prendre des décisions par elles-mêmes. Tiraillées entre la raison du cœur et de l'esprit, elles se sentaient perdues. Mais que partageaient-elles donc ?

Regina s'était retrouvée seule suite à la mort de son mari, Daniel. Ils s'étaient aimés pendant leur adolescence et s'étaient mariés une fois leurs études finies. Concilier sa vie de danseuse et sa vie à lui dans les écuries avait été quelque peu difficile, mais ils y étaient arrivés. Depuis sa mort quelques années plus tôt, elle s'était renfermée sur elle-même, se recentrant sur son travail de danseuse et de professeur. Elle aimait enseigner sa passion. Danser était son exutoire. C'était comme si des ailes lui poussaient dans le dos, s'envolant dans un autre monde, elle ne se concentrait plus que sur ses pas et l'émotion qui s'en dégageait. S'appropriant la vie de son personnage, ses blessures, son passé, le sien se coffrait dans une petite boîte le temps d'une représentation.

Emma, qui avait rencontré dans son enfance plus de chose qu'une gamine ne devrait rencontrer, avait toujours eu du mal à accorder sa confiance. Trimballée de famille en famille, maltraitée par la plupart d'entre elles, elle n'avait aucune confiance en elle, juste du mépris. Ce sentiment a changé peu après sa majorité. Vagabonde, elle avait fait la connaissance d'une jeune femme dont elle s'était éprise. Elle l'avait aidée à se sortir de sa vie misérable, lui avait offert un toit et un job. Leur relation ne dura que quelques mois, mais elle avait repris de l'estime envers elle-même et décida de ne plus se laisser faire par les autres. C'est juste après qu'elle rencontra Mary-Margaret et passa le concours de police.

Toutes les deux arboraient des cicatrices. Le temps les avait pansées mais, parfois, les blessures se ressentaient.

Depuis leur première rencontre, ces deux femmes que tout oppose avaient changées. Elles ne s'en rendaient pas compte mais leurs cœurs guérissaient. L'attirance platonique se muait doucement en autre chose de plus profond et de plus fort.

Perdues dans leurs pensées, c'est la playlist qui se jouait dans les enceintes qui fit éclater la bulle. N'en pouvant plus, Regina décida de ne plus lutter contre son attirance, elle s'avança vers son élève et colla leurs corps puis leurs bouches. Immédiatement, elles partirent à l'exploration du corps de l'autre. Corps qu'elles avaient déjà chacune découvert les yeux fermés.

Leurs gestes se faisaient de plus en plus pressants. Il fallait qu'elles évacuent leur tension, qu'elles se libèrent du poids qui s'était formé dans leur ventre.

Les doigts parcouraient à une vitesse folle chaque parcelle de peau découverte. Exerçant plus de force sur les endroits clés, tels que les seins ou les fesses. Les gestes étaient désespérés, chacune voulant plus. Depuis trop longtemps elles réfrénaient leurs envies, leurs besoins.

Emma voulut franchir la ligne qu'elles avaient failli franchir l'autre soir au bar mais, encore une fois, la brune l'en empêcha. Elle brisa leur baiser et se décolla d'elle. Une rage commençait à grandir dans le corps de la policière. La danseuse n'allait sûrement pas lui faire le coup une seconde fois. Non.

« Pas ici. » Soupira la brune dans un souffle, liant leurs mains ensemble, elle la tira par le bras à la hâte pour sortir du studio. Prenant des couloirs encore inconnus pour la blonde, elles se retrouvèrent rapidement dans une salle de bain. Refermant la porte derrière elle, Regina tourna le verrou. « Là… Nous serons tranquille… »

La policière attrapa aussitôt la brune par la taille et la colla contre le mur carrelé de blanc. Sans attendre, elle faufila ses mains sous le haut de la danseuse et la sensation de sa peau augmenta encore un peu son envie croissante. Ce n'était pas assez, elle en voulait plus, elle avait besoin de plus.

Rapidement, elle souleva le haut de Regina qui se laissa faire en levant les bras, le fit passer au dessus de sa tête pour le jeter plus loin. Les seins emprisonnés dans le voile fin du soutien-gorge de sa partenaire ne demandaient que de l'attention. Amenant sa main dans le dos de la chorégraphe, elle vint dégrafer de deux doigts l'attache afin de libérer son buste.

Prenant une respiration, elle décolla légèrement son corps afin d'avoir une meilleure vue sur le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Le regard viré sur la poitrine attrayante de la brune, elle sentait le regard de braise de cette dernière sur elle, attendant un mouvement.

Emma était comme pétrifiée. La veille pourtant, elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de poser ses mains sur ces deux montagnes. Certes, involontairement de sa part, mais en cet instant, tout était voulu par les deux femmes. Tout était donc plus vrai, plus intense.

Lentement, Regina attrapa les mains de la blonde et vint les poser sur sa poitrine découverte. Leurs visages se firent face et elles se transperçaient du regard. La passion, précédemment incontrôlée et pressante, laissa place à tout autre chose. Le désir dans le regard chocolat semblait évoluer. Comme si ses attentes allaient plus loin, beaucoup plus loin que ce moment.

Le blocage passé, les doigts de l'agent de police se mirent en mouvement sur la peau veloutée. Ses mains épousèrent parfaitement la taille des deux globes contre sa peau. Doucement, elle caressa l'épiderme hâlé sous la sienne, ce qui fit clore les yeux de la brune. Elle n'avait quasiment rien fait, mais l'attention procurée lui envoya une nouvelle vague de chaleur qui la parcourra dans tout le corps, descendant inexorablement jusqu'à son intimité.

Ressentant le même désir, la blonde poursuivit. De son pouce et son index, elle emprisonna les tétons érigés et les fit rouler sous ses doigts, les massant délicatement. Instinctivement, le dos du professeur se cambra et les deux bassins s'entrechoquèrent, leur faisant pousser u gémissement à l'unisson.

Au bout de quelques instants, la brune dirigea ses mains pour débarrasser la blonde de son t-shirt, brisant le contact de ses mains sur ses seins. Un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand elle se retrouva face à une brassière de sport, cachant en partie le buste de son élève.

« Miss Swan ? » La voix était sensuelle, ce qui fit virer rouge écarlate le visage de la blonde.

Sans attendre, elle agrippa le bas de la brassière dans ses mains avant de tirer vers le haut pour libérer la poitrine généreuse de la blonde. Le vêtement tomba ensuite au sol.

Tombant le regard vers les deux précieux ainsi mis à nu, la brune mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, trahissant son désir grandissant. Comme un animal bondirait sur sa proie, elle encercla la nuque d'Emma afin de retrouver la bouche de la jeune femme, frottant ainsi leurs poitrines ensemble. Leurs langues se découvraient, menant une bataille pour la domination.

A bout de souffle, elles se séparèrent pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre. Le regard assombrit par le désir, elles reprirent leur respiration. Aucune des deux ne voulaient précipiter leurs ébats. Elles se découvraient lentement, mémorisant chaque partie du corps de l'autre. Ce moment était trop important pour être bâcler dans l'urgence, elles avaient besoin de prendre le temps d'assimiler le fait que tout ceci était en train d'arriver.

Regina se rapprocha de la blonde de façon animale, ce qui la fit reculer jusqu'à buter contre le mur opposé. La sensation fraîche du carrelage contre sa peau nue brulante lui fit pousser un petit gémissement de surprise. La brune remit en contact leur corps avant de poser sa bouche sur le téton droit de l'autre femme. Cette dernière respira un grand coup à la sensation de la langue humide de la brune s'enroulant sur le bouton.

Des décharges électriques se propagèrent dans tout son corps, tendant ses muscles un bref instant. De sa main gauche, la chorégraphe vint poser sa main sur le sein laissé à l'abandon et vint procurer le même plaisir qu'elle avait reçu quelques minutes plus tôt. La blonde de savait pas où disposer ses mains, elle vint donc aplatir l'une d'elle sur le mur derrière elle avant de rabattre l'autre sur la taille de sa partenaire.

La pression monta encore d'un cran entre elles et la danseuse descendit progressivement sa main sur le ventre de la blonde avant s'arriver à l'élastique de son legging. De son pouce, elle accrocha le haut du vêtement avant de le descendre un peu et de le relâcher, faisant claquer l'élastique. Emma sursauta et respira bruyamment.

« Regina- » Elle insista sur la dernière syllabe mais fut couper par la main qui franchit le haut du vêtement dans un mouvement du poignet.

Attrapant à la fois le vêtement et le sous-vêtement de chaque côté, elle détacha sa bouche du sein afin de s'accroupir pour suivre le mouvement sans jamais briser leur regard. La descente avait été longue, le bout des doigts parcourant les jambes musclées de la blonde. La course se finit aux chevilles, Regina s'étant accroupie elle rompit leur regard pour se concentrer sur sa dernière manoeuvre. Obéissant à la demande non formulée, l'agent de police leva les pieds afin de se faire libérer les chevilles.

La blonde était maintenant totalement nue. Relevant le visage pour ancrer ses yeux dans ceux émeraude, elle ralentit sa remontée à l'approche du centre de son élève. A proximité, elle prit une bouffée de l'odeur électrisante émanant de son intimité, cette senteur envoyant des décharges électriques dans toute sa colonne vertébrale, puis remonta vers le visage de la jeune femme.

* * *

**Je vous rappelle que la violence ne résout rien. **

**Je m'excuse (ou pas) pour cette fin sadique. D'ailleurs, vous pouvez vous en prendre à Dipsylon, c'est elle qui m'a suggéré de m'arrêter là en ressortant mon côté sadique ! Pour ceux qui n'auraient jamais lu mes FF et OS sur Glee, je suis une personne assez sadique. Ici, je ne me résous pas à maltraiter nos deux héroïnes donc elles vont bien.**

**Ensuite, on approche doucement de la fin. Le prochain chapitre est normalement le dernier, comme c'était prévu initialement. Seulement, je songe sérieusement à prolonger encore un peu cette histoire, en parallèle de la reprise de Dessine-moi une famille.**

**So, trêve de bla bla, je m'en vais m'enfermer dans un bunker en attendant vos jolies reviews :D**


	7. Pleasure

**Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? **

**Alors, voici donc ce qui devait être le dernier chapitre et qui ne le sera donc pas ! Je m'excuse (on y croit) de la fin du chapitre précédent...mais c'était teeeeellement tentant ! D'ailleurs, personne n'a eu envie de tuer celle qui m'a dit de faire ma sadique ! Gnnn ! **

**Aussi, lundi j'ai oublié de remercier EvilQueen3381 qui a bien gentiment accepté de repasser derrière ces deux chapitres, parce que sinon, je sais pas si j'aurais eu le courage de les publier ! Je suis toujours flipper quant à celui-ci, mais je poste. **

**Beautiful Regina : C'est bon, tu es pas morte par ma faute ? L'attente n'était pas si longue finalement, si ? Ce chapitre devrait arrêter ta frustration :p **

**Ship of SQ : Je t'ai répondu via twitter m'enfin : Tiens, tu peux reprendre une douche gelée ! mwahaha.**

**Donc, sans plus attendre je vous laisse lire ce chapitre, M.**

* * *

**Pleasure**

Le regard emplit de désir, elle se plaça face au visage de la blonde. Une tension intense les enveloppait, les torturait presque. Regina plissa les yeux quelques instant avant d'approcher lentement son visage de celui en face d'elle pour poser délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la blondes. Le baiser commença doux, tinté par la subtile excitation de se retrouver. Puis, il devint rapidement passionné et la danseuse vint remonter doucement sa main gauche dans l'intérieur de la cuisse droite d'Emma, lui déclanchant ainsi des frissons. La réaction lui fit serré les dents, emprisonnant, par la même occasion, la langue de la jeune femme qui poussa un gémissement de désir, de plaisir, d'anticipation… Un peu tout à la fois.

Continuant son ascension, la main vint se placer devant l'entrejambe de la blonde quelques instants. Son sourire se fit sentir dans le baiser quand elle sentit l'agent de police se tendre un peu en inspirant fortement. Elle brisa le baiser pour se décoller de son élève et admirer l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Cette dernière avait les yeux fermés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Le spectacle était magnifique.

Sans se recoller, elle mit en mouvement ses doigts qui effleurèrent l'intimité de la blonde, tout en continuant de l'observer. Sa partenaire retint sa respiration un instant avant d'empoigner le poignet de la brune pour écarter la main, à regret. Le visage interrogatif de Regina montra aussitôt qu'elle était perdue.

Sans pouvoir réfléchir plus longtemps, elle sentit les mains de la blonde se placer sur ses hanches et ses habits descendre le long de ses jambes. Elle obtempéra, se laissant guider par la blonde. Lorsque celle-ci remonta, elle passa ses mains sur les reins de la brune pour encercler sa taille. Instinctivement, la danseuse fit un petit saut gracieux pour enrouler ses jambes autour des hanches et les bras derrière la nuque de son élève. Son centre des plaisirs vint au contact du ventre de sa partenaire et toutes les deux hoquetèrent de plaisir. La sensation était nouvelle, intense et prometteuse.

Tenant fermement la brune contre elle, la blonde les guida jusqu'à l'intérieur de la cabine de douche. Ne voulant pas risquer de tomber, ses pas n'étaient pas trop rapides malgré l'empressement dû à son désir. C'est le dos de Regina qui heurta le premier un obstacle. La jeune femme poussa une plainte avant qu'elles ne se retrouvent sous un jet d'eau froide.

Pendant les quelques secondes que dura la douche, elles avaient stoppé tout mouvement, se contentant de se fixer intensément. Elles étaient nues et maintenant trempées. Un silence plana lorsque l'eau s'arrêta puis elles éclatèrent de rire en même temps. C'était la première fois que la blonde entendait le rire de son professeur et ce son fit battre son cœur encore plus vite. Le son était mélodieux, franc, léger et tellement sincère.

Les éclats se calmèrent au bout de quelques minutes. Délicatement, la blonde intima à la danseuse de descendre afin de se mettre debout, les mains restant au contact de sa nuque.

Aussitôt les pieds au sol, Emma vint agripper ses fesses afin de coller leurs corps à nouveau. La brune, légèrement plus petite qu'elle, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour être à la même hauteur.

De ses mains libres, la brune frôla la poitrine de la blonde, pinçant un téton au passage, se délectant du petit gémissement de son élève, avant de continuer sa descente. Elle glissa une main entre leurs deux ventres, cogna contre sa propre intimité de plat de la main, avant de recouvrir celle de la blonde d'un mouvement de poignet.

Toutes deux avaient besoin d'évacuer la tension qui avait grandit en elles. La frustration ressentie était à la limite de la souffrance. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elles se découvraient, trop longtemps qu'elles se désiraient, trop longtemps qu'elle se retenaient. Il fallait qu'elles se libèrent sinon elles allaient devenir folles.

Sans crier gare, la brune parcourut les lèvres intimes de l'agent de police avant d'introduire deux doigts d'un geste franc. Ce geste eut pour effet de couper la respiration de sa partenaire, renforçant la prise sur ses fesses. En même temps, elle bascula la tête vers l'arrière avant d'expirer dans un son rauque..

La chorégraphe, attentive aux réactions de l'autre femme, patienta quelques secondes avant de mettre ses doigts en mouvement. Dans l'antre de velours, elle alla tamponner crescendo contre la paroi qui envoyait des piques de plaisir dans le corps entier de sa partenaire.

Sa main toujours sur la nuque de la jeune femme, elle renforça sa prise en enfonçant quelque peu ses ongles afin de maintenir fermement son corps contre elle. Les jambes de la blonde commençaient à montrer des signes de faiblesses.

Lentement, les parois se rétrécirent autour de ses doigts. La sensation était exquise pour l'une comme pour l'autre, Regina ressentait toute l'intensité du plaisir qu'elle donnait à la blonde qui l'accueillait de toute son âme.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'une ultime vague de plaisir la submerge et l'emporte dans les abysses d'un orgasme puissant. Délivrée du désir qui la consumait, elle se laissa tomber sur le buste de la brune qui passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la maintenir debout.

Reprenant sa respiration, les doigts de la brune se retirèrent. Sensuellement, elle les porta à la bouche pour récolter la saveur exquise présente.

Le temps s'écoula avant que la blonde ne retrouve tous ses esprits. Elle se laissa glisser pour se retrouver à genoux devant la danseuse. Puis, elle remonta la tête pour trouver le regard assombri de sa partenaire avant de reporter le visage sur le fruit défendu qui s'offrait à elle.

Elle souffla dessus, ce qui fit se tortiller la brune d'envie. Cette dernière avait besoin d'attention, la tension qui planait devait redescendre. Observer le plaisir qu'elle donnait à la blonde l'avait rendue encore plus impatiente de cette délivrance.

« Emma. » La plainte était rauque, suppliante.

Ne perdant pas de temps, Emma vint coller sa bouche contre le bouton gonflé de la brune et entortilla sa langue autour. Le goût divin de la brune lui fit perdre la tête. Elle sentit deux mains se placer sur sa tête et la rapprocher encore plus du centre de l'autre femme.

Elle agrippa alors les hanches de la danseuse pour la maintenir en place et fit glisser sa langue le long du sexe humide. Se délectant de ce moment, elle prit son temps, titillant l'entrée de la brune. La chorégraphe ondula du bassin, essayant d'obtenir un contact plus poussé. Elle se tortilla pour montrer à la blonde qu'elle avait besoin de plus. Et tout de suite. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe d'elle, il fallait qu'elle la libère.

Alors, sans attendre, la jeune femme glissa sa langue le plus loin possible dans l'espace chaud et étroit de la brune. Elle effectua un mouvement de va et vient, contorsionnant sa langue pour provoquer plus de plaisir à sa partenaire.

Des gémissements de plaisir se firent entendre à travers la pièce. La brune n'avait jamais connu un moment plus érotique que celui-ci. Le visage d'Emma entre ses jambes, sa langue dans son intimité, son nez frôlant régulièrement son clitoris, elle respira bruyamment face aux attentions qu'elle lui procurait.

La tension était telle qu'elle était au bord de l'orgasme. Il se construisait en elle rapidement.

Maintenant toujours fermement le corps de la brune contre elle, Emma poussa sa langue encore plus loin une dernière fois et senti l'ultime plaisir s'écouler, cette sensation explosant en elle dans un délicieux feu d'artifice. Elle récolta les preuves de son plaisir avant de se détacher et d'observer la danseuse.

Ses yeux étaient clos et la respiration saccadée. Le dos collé au mur carrelé, elle se laissa glisser le long de la paroi. Une fois qu'elle se retrouva assise, elle laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur et les muscles de ses jambes se détendirent, faisant claquer les mollets contre le sol.

Emma se releva de sa position afin de venir s'asseoir à côté de la brune. Celle-ci releva la tête pour la laisser reposer contre l'épaule dénudée de la blonde.

Leurs deux corps étaient recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur. La blonde laissa le temps à la chorégraphe de reprendre ses esprits.

Un silence confortable s'installa dans la pièce. Peu à peu, elles retrouvèrent une respiration calme et normale.

« Regina ? » Elle brisa le silence d'une voix douce. Contre son épaule, elle senti la tête de la brune acquiescer. « Ca va ? »

A la question, la danseuse releva la tête afin de faire face à celle de la blonde. Elle arqua un sourcil et un fin sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Cette mimique fit sourire la blonde malgré un léger malaise qui s'installa.

Qu'avaient-elles fait ?

Elle se mit soudain à stresser. Leur corps à corps avait été dicté par une pulsion. La tension qui planait entre elles devait être assouvie, il fallait qu'elles l'éclatent. Elle ne regrettait absolument pas ce qui venait de se passer peu avant mais les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Ses pensées s'entrechoquaient dans un vacarme assourdissant. C'était une situation qui lui était encore inconnue et elle ne savait pas comment réagir.

Sentant le débat intérieur de son élève, Regina vint entrelacer leur doigt. Ce geste eut pour effet de calmer la blonde instantanément.

Après tout, elles étaient adultes et consentantes.

« Emma, ça va aller. » Elle vint accompagner sa phrase d'un chaste baiser.

La brune ne le montrait pas, mais elle était tout autant perdue. L'attirance platonique qu'elle avait ressentie dès le départ pour la blonde cachait quelque chose encore enfouie. Rester maître de ses émotions avait toujours été son mantra. Seulement, l'arrivée de cette jeune femme dans sa vie avait tout ébranlé.

Regina avait déjà senti une légère attirance pour certaines femmes mais jamais autant que pour la blonde contre elle. Jamais elle n'avait été intime avec une femme, pourtant, juste avant, tout lui était venu naturellement.

Depuis trois semaines, elle se sentait plus jeune, plus encline à se relancer dans une relation amicale ou bien même, une relation amoureuse.

Bien qu'elle ne puisse pas mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle entretenait avec l'agent de police, elle admettait qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus qu'amicale. Jamais elle n'aurait franchi cette limite après avoir passé quelques heures par semaine avec une personne. Elle s'étonnait elle-même mais ne préférait pas se prendre la tête.

« Ca va aller, Emma. » Elle répéta.

Ce moment plus doux contrasta avec leur ébat.

« On est adulte, on n'a de compte à rendre à personne et surtout, on peut faire ce qui nous chante… » Elles se sondaient, essayant de deviner les pensées de l'autre. « J'en avais envie… » Un rire s'échappa de ses lèvres. « J'en avais _besoin._ Tout va bien. »

La jeune blonde fit un mouvement de la tête pour montrer qu'elle était d'accord avec les dires de la brune.

Pliant ses jambes en les ramenant vers elle, la brune s'aida du mur pour se mettre debout. Une fois fait, elle tendit une main à la blonde pour l'aider à faire de mettre. Lorsqu'elle se releva, Emma garda sa main dans celle de l'autre femme afin de l'approcher d'elle pour initier un baiser. Leurs langues dansèrent un ballet avant qu'elles ne s'écartent, à bout de souffle.

« Et si on allait s'habiller ? » Proposa la brune.

Main dans la main, elles s'extirpèrent de la cabine de douche pour ramasser leurs vêtements, éparpillés un peu partout.

Dans le silence, elles se rhabillèrent, se jetant des coups d'œil de temps à autre.

« Je veux plus. » Ce n'était pas une demande, juste une affirmation. Elles se toisèrent quelques instants avant que Regina ne s'approche d'elle et lui prenne les deux mains. « Regi-. »

« J'aimerais comprendre ce qu'il y a entre nous. Je-J'ai jamais… » Elle s'arrêta quelques instants puis reprit. « Je veux bien essayer de comprendre et aller plus loin entre nous mais… J'ai besoin que vous m'accordiez un peu de temps… » Le vouvoiement était ridicule, elle en était consciente mais elle n'y pouvait rien.

Une fois prêtes, elles sortirent dans les couloirs silencieux. Regina avait peur d'avoir froissé la blonde vu qu'elle n'avait eu aucune réponse.

Quelques instants plus tard, elles se retrouvèrent dans le studio de danse. Toujours dans le silence, elles pénétrèrent dans la salle pour récupérer leurs affaires. Emma, se dirigea vers le banc pour récupérer son sac et sa veste. Elle prit le tout et resta un instant dos à la brune, le temps de bien respirer. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'approcha de la brune qui semblait déçue.

Lui relevant la tête du bout de son index, elle lui déposa un dernier baiser.

« Tu as mon numéro. » Puis, elle pivota et s'engouffra dans le couloir.

Regina resta au milieu du studio, choquée mais le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

**Alors, je suis pardonnée de mon sadisme de lundi ? **

**Ce devait donc être la fin mais j'ai teeeeeeellement de trucs à leur faire faire que je vais continuer. Au programme de la danse toujours, mais d'une autre façon vous l'aurez deviné. Ensuite, si vous avez des trucs que vous voudriez bien lire dans cette histoire, je suis preneuse ! J'ai déjà 4/5 chapitres en tête (dont un quasiment fini).**

**Je vous dit donc à la prochaine fois.**


	8. The begining

**Hey bonsoir. Comment allez-vous ? Moi ça va, je publie en attendant mon épisode de OUaT.**

**Alors, à la base je voulais attendre lundi prochain pour publier...mais bon, j'ai fini ce chapitre cet après-midi donc je poste.**

**Ensuite, je crois que je n'ai répondu à aucune review, j'en suis désolée. J'ai eu un enterrement vendredi matin et ça m'a un peu démoralisée pour le week-end que j'ai passé avec ma meilleure amie, histoire qu'on se soutienne mutuellement, du coup j'ai lu vos reviews mais je n'y ai pas répondu, désolée.**

**Donc, on attaque la deuxième partie de la FF si on peut dire. Après la tension, y'a l'après. Ce chapitre fait un peu transition, j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même.**

* * *

**The begining**

Cela faisait presque deux semaines que les deux jeunes femmes ne s'étaient pas vues. Regina était partie du jour au lendemain à l'autre bout du pays, à Seattle, dans l'état de Washington.

La nouvelle avait frappé Emma en plein visage. Elle ne s'attendait pas au départ de la brune. Leur histoire ne faisait que commencer et déjà la danseuse s'en allait. Elles avaient longuement parlé toutes les deux, préférant prendre leur temps malgré leur début quelque peu précipité et incongru.

Les deux femmes se voyaient régulièrement autour d'un verre ou chez la brune. Emma n'était pas encore prête à présenter sa petite amie à sa meilleure amie. Elle préférait garder leur histoire secrète pour le moment, rester dans leur petite bulle de bonheur.

Et cette bulle avait éclaté il y a deux semaines de cela.

Un vendredi matin, Regina lui avait envoyé un simple message pour lui dire qu'elle était à l'aéroport en attente de son vol pour Seattle. Prise au dépourvu, la blonde n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Ne recevant aucune réponse, la brune lui avait envoyé un dernier message disant qu'elle l'appellerait une fois que l'avion aurait atterri.

La brune lui avait ainsi expliqué qu'une grande compagnie de danse avait fait appel à elle pour monter une chorégraphie pour l'ouverture d'une école d'art. Elle avait été prévenue au dernier moment et n'avait pas pu refuser. Cependant, elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps elle allait être séparée de la blonde. La soirée d'ouverture étant pour la fin du mois suivant, elle se doutait qu'elle en aurait pour au moins quelques semaines.

Bien sûr, elles s'étaient échangé des appels et des messages, mais ce n'était pas pareil. L'absence l'une de l'autre provoquait un manque. Cela ne faisait que cinq semaines qu'elles étaient ensemble mais, déjà, cette séparation ne leur plaisait pas.

Chacune s'était habituée à se voir au moins un jour sur deux. Le seul fait de sentir la présence de l'autre à ses côtés les rassurait. La tension du début était assouvie et elles avaient opté pour avancer doucement dans leur relation. Ce qui n'avait été que purement physique s'était petit à petit transformé en quelque chose d'émotionnel.

Les sentiments amoureux s'insinuaient lentement dans leur cœur, créant une petite dépendance.

Emma avait passé tout son temps à bougonner. L'absence de sa compagne l'avait rendue ronchon. Bien sûr, Mary Margaret avait essayé de la faire sortir et de lui remonter le moral mais rien n'y faisait. Son humeur s'améliorait à l'instant où elle pouvait entendre la voix douce et chaude de Regina à travers le combiné téléphonique. Juste après, la tristesse s'abattait sur son humeur puis elle râlait.

* * *

Trois semaines que la danseuse était loin d'elle et elle ressentait le besoin de danser en sa présence. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé éprouver cette envie, mais c'était le cas. Se rendre aux cours de danse collectifs était quelque chose que les deux appréciaient. Elles se testaient, jouaient avec le feu sans jamais s'attirer les regards des autres élèves. Si soupçons il y avait, elles n'en savaient rien. Néanmoins, son cours préféré restait le cours particulier.

Elles continuaient ce rituel parce que la brune voulait que la blonde surpasse les autres élèves. Consciente du favoritisme dont elle faisait preuve mais elle s'en fichait, elle aimait ces moments avec sa petite amie. Le plus souvent, elles amélioraient les pas de l'agent de police une petite demi-heure et le reste du temps, elles dansaient en duo. A travers de l'improvisation, les jeunes femmes laissaient exprimer leurs corps. Chacune dans leurs émotions, elles menaient une danse tantôt sensuelle, tantôt plus sauvage.

C'était leur moment. Chacune prenait soin de l'autre lors de la chorégraphie à l'instinct. Leurs appuis au sol étaient toujours bien placés. Au début, c'était surtout Regina qui faisait comprendre à la blonde qu'elle pouvait se lâcher pour faire des portés. En toute situation, la chorégraphe pouvait amorcer un mouvement pour leur éviter de se faire mal si elles tombaient. Petit à petit, Emma prenait elle aussi des initiatives. Confiante, la brune grimpait sur le corps de sa belle, décomposant les mouvements pour être sûre que sa compagne soit bien stable avant d'entreprendre la suite.

Au fil des jours, la blonde devenait plus confiante et elles pouvaient améliorer leur cadence, raccourcir les moments de réflexion et développer la complexité de leurs portés.

Leur danse exprimait leur amour naissant.

La soirée du samedi soir était déjà bien entamée lorsque la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Emma, allongée dans son lit à fixer le plafond seulement éclairé par la lampe de chevet, ne fit aucun mouvement. C'est sa colocataire qui alla ouvrir à la porte. Un murmure se fit ensuite entendre mais elle ne put discerner les propos.

Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Qui que ce soit, elle n'avait envie de voir personne.

« Mary Margaret, je veux voir personne. » La voix ronchon, elle se retourna pour tourner le dos à la porte d'entrée, attrapant par la même occasion un oreiller pour enfoncer la tête dedans. Elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et poussa un sourire. N'entendant aucune parole, elle se retourna, bien décidée à éjecter rapidement la personne qui s'était introduite dans la pièce. Arrêtée dans son élan, elle ouvrit la bouche et les yeux en grand. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette visite. « Regina ? » Le choc passé, elle se leva d'un bond pour aller serrer la brune.

« Outch ! » La blonde n'y était pas allée de main morte. « Tu m'as manquée toi aussi. » Elle avait rendue l'embrassade en disant cela, lâchant ainsi la hanse de sa valise. Après quelques instants, d'un mouvement de tête, elle se recula pour sceller ses lèvres à celles de la jeune femme. « Tu m'as vraiment manquée. »

Elles se lâchèrent, Emma ferma la porte et toutes deux se dirigèrent vers le lit de la blonde pour s'y asseoir. Face à face, la policière indiqua à sa petite amie de s'approcher pour venir dans ses bras. Les trois semaines avaient été longues, ils étaient hors de question que sa compagne soit dans la même pièce qu'elle mais loin. Venant s'allonger, la danseuse vint reposer sa tête contre le ventre de la blonde.

« Tu aurais dû me dire que tu revenais aujourd'hui tu sais, je serais venue de chercher à l'aéroport. » La phrase avait été prononcée de manière douce, ses doigts fins peignant la chevelure ébène.

La brune répondit dans un sourire. « Je voulais te faire une surprise… Tu ne me demandes pas comment j'ai trouvé ton adresse ? » C'était étonnant.

« Dans le registre du théâtre, comme mon numéro de téléphone… Je te connais, Regina Mills. » Un sourire attendrissant fit son chemin sur ses lèvres.

A ce moment-là, la chorégraphe s'appuya sur son bras droit pour se relever afin de pouvoir faire face à la blonde et l'embrasser. Délicatement, leurs langues vinrent se trouver pour effectuer une danse accompagnée d'un râle de plaisir des deux femmes.

Regina bascula la blonde sur le dos et monta à califourchon sur elle, plaçant ses genoux de part et d'autres des jambes de la blonde. Lentement, elle vint descendre sa main droite pour la passer sous le pull de la blonde, prenant ainsi contact avec sa peau.

« Tu m'as manquée. » Puis, elle vint s'allonger à côté de sa compagne sans briser le contact de sa main.

Sans mot, Emma se tourna dos à la brune afin que celle-ci vienne se coller à son dos. Un silence confortable plana quelques minutes avant qu'Emma ne souhaite bonne nuit à sa petite amie déjà endormie.

Heureuse du retour de sa belle, la blonde tendit le bras pour éteindre la lumière. Durant quelques instants, elle se concentra sur la respiration calme et lente de la brune. Le corps chaud pressé contre le sien lui fit un bien fou. Se sentant apaisée et rassurée, elle rejoignit à son tour les bras de morphée. La nuit allait être calme pour les deux femmes.

Au réveil, la blonde était seule dans son grand lit. Elle s'étira avant de faire l'étoile, l'autre côté du lit était froid. Avait-elle rêvé que sa compagne était revenue la veille ? Le manque était-il si grand qu'elle se mettait maintenant à rêver d'avoir la brune à ses côtés ? Décidément, elle devenait pathétique.

Du regard, elle chercha la valise de Regina ou un objet prouvant que la brune était effectivement passée dans cette chambre mais ne vit rien.

Elle regarda l'heure avancée affichée sur son réveil et se leva.

C'est un peu déçue qu'elle se leva pour sortir de sa chambre. Machinalement, le visage baissé et encore emprunt de sommeil, elle se dirigea dans la cuisine où devait se trouver sa meilleure amie. En arrivant devant la table qui faisait office de bar, elle tira une des chaises hautes et s'assit dessus avant de s'avachir en reposant sa tête sur ses avants bras.

« Bonjour Mary. » La voix fatiguée d'Emma fit sourire la brunette. Un silence s'installa avant que l'autre femme ne lui glisse une tasse de chocolat chaud soupoudré de cannelle. « Mary, je crois que j'ai un problème… » L'institutrice ne répondit pas, tandis qu'Emma releva la tête pour regarder son breuvage et remuer la cuillère dedans. « Cette nuit… Regina me manque tellement que j'ai rêvé qu'elle revenait en me faisant la surprise de venir ici… » Elle releva le regard pour regarder sa colocataire. « Je deviens trop guimauve tu crois ? Parce- »

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit deux bras encercler sa taille et un menton s'appuyer sur son épaule droite. Mary-Margaret était en face d'elle, qui cela pouvait bien être ? Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine puis elle se permit de respirer à nouveau et reconnu le parfum de sa compagne. Automatiquement, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de bonheur. Elle était enfin réveillée.

« Contente d'entendre que je te manque. » Elle lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe avant de s'éloigner d'elle pour venir s'asseoir sur l'autre chaise haute, lui prenant la main sur la table. « Tu as fait ta marmotte alors je me suis levée pour te laisser dormir et j'ai discuté avec Miss Blanchard. » Elle envoya un sourire à la brunette puis se retourna sur sa petite amie. « Tu n'as donc pas rêvé… » Lentement, elle s'approcha de l'agent de police et colla presque sa bouche à son oreille. « Ma guimauve. » Se reculant, elle lui envoya un clin d'œil alors que la blonde rougit. Ce n'était pas un mot qui faisait parti du vocabulaire du professeur, mais chaque occasion de provoquer ou taquiner la blonde était bonne. Elle s'amusait à reprendre certaines de ses expressions et comportements.

Après un moment de gêne, Emma s'était levée pour aller prendre une douche et s'habiller. Pendant ce temps, Regina avait préparé une petite surprise pour la blonde, avec la complicité de l'institutrice.

Lorsque la blonde fut prête, Regina l'attrapa à la sortie de la salle de bain et lui demanda de s'habiller pour sortir. Une fois ses chaussures mises, elle attrapa son cuir rouge avant que Regina ne lui prenne le bras pour sortir, non sans lancer un au revoir à l'autre brune.

La brune avait conduit sa belle jusqu'à sa voiture avant de démarrer et d'emprunter la grande route principale afin d'aller au sortir de la ville. Emma avait eut beau lui faire les yeux doux pour savoir où elles allaient, la danseuse n'avait rien lâché.

Après presque trois quarts d'heure, la voiture s'engagea sur une route non goudronnée et traversa une petite forêt. Les yeux émeraude regardaient attentivement par la fenêtre, admirant le paysage qui défilait.

« Chérie, tu m'emmènes où, là ? »

La brune n'avait pas détourné son regard de la route devant elle alors qu'un sourire malicieux trouva le chemin de ses lèvres. Cette réaction fit peur à Emma l'espace d'une demi seconde. Impatiente, elle se rassit confortablement dans son siège, croisa les bras sur son buste et fit la moue. Peut être que comme ça, la chorégraphe craquerait et lui dévoilerait leur destination finale.

Un silence s'installa entre elles, alors que Regina était amusée de l'attitude enfantine de sa compagne. Lentement, elle déplaça sa main droite du levier de vitesse pour la poser sur la cuisse de la blonde. Cette dernière essaya de résister au maximum afin de ne pas faiblir et rester ronchon, ce qui amusa encore plus la brune.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elles débouchèrent sur une clairière multicolore et lumineuse, bordant un petit lac. Admirant la vue, la bouche de la blonde s'ouvrit en un « O », à la limite de la décence.

« Ferme la bouche, tu vas gober les mouches. » Elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, sachant bien à l'avance la réaction de son élève. Se dirigeant vers un arbre, elle s'arrêta dessous avant de couper le moteur et de sortir. L'autre femme n'avait toujours pas fait de mouvement, elle alla donc lui ouvrir la portière afin de la réveiller de sa contemplation. « Hmm. » Elle ne comprenait pas le choc dans lequel se trouvait sa belle. Regina était consciente de la surprise qu'elle lui ferait mais elle n'avait pas anticipé ce choc. Effleurant le buste de la blonde, Regina appuya sur le bouton rouge de la ceinture afin de la libérer.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que la policière sortit de son monde. Elle attrapa le visage de la brune de ses deux mains afin de l'amener devant le sien et de venir embrasser ses lèvres d'un baiser doux. « Merci. » C'était court mais il ne fallait pas plus.

Après un sourire, Regina se dirigea vers le coffre de la voiture pour en sortir tout ce qu'elle avait préparé. Premièrement, elle en sortit un grand plaid plié qu'elle bloqua sous son bras droit. Ensuite, elle attrapa un sac de plage qu'elle calla sur son épaule gauche et sortit enfin un grand panier en osier. Elle referma finalement le coffre et Emma se posta à côté d'elle.

« Tu veux peut être que je t'aide à porter tout ça ? » Elle avait posé sa question en tendant ses bras vers l'avant, espérant que la brune y déposerait quelque chose, ce qu'elle ne fit pas.

Après avoir entendu le bip de la voiture indiquant qu'elle était fermée, la brune se dirigea vers la rive du lac pour déposer ce qu'elle transportait. Elle déplia le grand plaid vite fait avant d'en prendre deux coins et de lever les bras d'un coup sec afin d'aplanir la toile pour la poser sur l'herbe fraîche.

Elle installa ensuite, un à un, la nourriture qu'elle avait préparée le matin même. Des tomates cerise, de la salade verte, du maïs, des œufs durs, du thon, des olives, des cornichons… Tout pour faire un repas frais et léger au soleil.

C'est à ce moment là que la blonde s'agenouilla dans le dos de la brune et vint croiser ses bras sur le ventre de sa petite amie. Elle lui murmura un second merci au creux de l'oreille avant de lui déposer un baiser sur son crâne et de les descendre jusque dans le creux du cou.

* * *

**Bon, chapitre Fluffy hein ? Je vous rassure, il ne seront pas tous comme celui-ci hein. Leurs caractères vont revenir.**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé et si une intrigue vous viens en tête et que vous voulez la lire, n'hésitez surtout pas :)**

**Je vous dit pas à jeudi parce que je ne suis absolument pas sûre d'avoir écrit quelque chose entre demain soir la danse jusqu'à 21h et mercredi le spectacle jusqu'à jsais pas qu'elle heure je risque d'être crevée ahah**


End file.
